Soldier (Class)
Soldier Soldiers combine discipline with martial skills to become the best pure warriors in the galaxy. Soldiers can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel marauders, or brave adventurers. They can be hired guns, noble champions, or cold-hearted killers. They fight for glory, for honor, to right wrongs, to gain power, to acquire wealth, or simply for the thrill of battle. Exploits Many soldiers see adventures, raids on enemy strongholds, and dangerous missions as their jobs. Some want to defend those who can’t defend themselves; others seek to use their muscle to carve their own place of importance in the galaxy. Whatever their initial motivation, most soldiers wind up living for the thrill of combat and the excitement of adventure. Adventuring soldiers call themselves guards, bodyguards, champions, enforcers, mercenaries, warriors, soldiers of fortune, or simply adventurers. Characteristics Soldiers have the best all-around fighting abilities, and an individual soldier develops styles and techniques that set him apart from his peers. A given soldier might be especially capable with certain weapons, another trained to execute specific combat maneuvers. As soldiers gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills. Background Most soldiers come to the profession after receiving at least some amount of formal training from a military organization, local militia, or private army. Some attend formal academies; others are self-taught and well tested. A soldier may have taken up his weapon to escape a mundane life. Another may be following a proud family tradition. Soldiers in a particular unit share a certain camaraderie, but most have nothing in common except battle prowess and the desire to apply it to a given situation. Soldier Heroic Class Traits Attack Bonus: A Soldier’s attack bonus is equal to his level. Defense Bonuses: A Soldier receives a +2 class bonus to Fortitude Defense, and a +1 class bonus to Reflex Defense. Hit Points: A Soldier receives hit points equal to 30 + his Constitution modifier at 1st level and 1d10 + his Constitution modifier at each additional level. Force Points: A Soldier receives Force Points equal to 5 + one-half his character (rounded down) at 1stlevel and every time he gains a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Trained Skills: A Soldier is trained in a number of skills equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. Class Skills: The Soldier has the following class skills. Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (tactics), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Swim, Treat Injury, Use Computer. Starting Feats: A Soldier receives the following feats at first level. Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Weapon Proficiency (pistols), Weapon Proficiency (rifles), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). Bonus Feats: At each even-numbered level a Soldier gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and he must meet any prerequisites for that feat. Armor Proficiency (heavy), Careful Shot, Charging Fire, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Coordinated Attack, Crush, Deadeye, Double Attack, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Far Shot, Great Cleave, Improved Charge, Improved Disarm, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Martial Arts III, Melee Defense, Mighty Swing, Pin, Point Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Shake It Off, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Sniper, Throw, Toughness, Trip, Triple Attack, Triple Crit, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons), Weapon Proficiency (heavy weapons). Talents: At first level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, a Soldier selects a talent from one of the Soldier talent trees (Armor Specialist, Brawler, Commando, Weapon Specialist). He must meet any prerequisites of the chosen talent. Credits: A soldier starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits.